powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Mechanin Corps
, are Karakuri androids built by Spear Five, Sargain. Whenever one is scrapped, Spear Four, Wendinu summons a Copy Giant, which scans a defeated android and then copies it, giant-sized ala Gorlin from Fiveman. Magnet Ninja Jishakkumo : A magnet-themed Chunin, he was sent to use his Ninpou to control the magnetic forces in people. But the Hurricanegers scrapped him with the Triplet Gadget. Jishakkumo was recreated by the Copy Giant, only to be the first opponent of Karakuri Giant Senpuujin's Sword Slasher, which negated his regeneration ability. Was used for "Mad Magnet" in Power Rangers Ninja Storm. Voiced by Osamu Hosoi. Excavation Ninja Mogudrago : A robotic mole Chunin, his mastery of "Space Ninpou: Land-Escape" made him needed for a task to dig up the Jakanja subway. He was defeated by HurricaneYellow and Quake Gadget, only be recreated and killed by Senpuujin with the Goat Crusher. Was used for "Terramole" in Power Rangers Ninja Storm. Voiced by Kentarō Itō. Severing Ninja Shiransu : A robotic rabbit Chunin able to cause conflict between people, severing the bonds that bind them. Killed by HurricaneRed and HurricaneYellow, destroyed by Senpuujin with the Tortoise Hammer. Was used for "Snipster" in Power Rangers Ninja Storm. Voiced by Yasuhiko Kawazu. Water Absorbing Ninja Gamajakushi : A toad Chunin robot, he was sent to use his "Space Ninpou: Water Absorber" to suck all of the water on Earth so the Evil Force can manifest easily. Was defeated by the Gouraijers because they knew the loss of water would allow the Evil Force to be born. Gamajakushi was killed by Senpuujin using the Goat Hammer for the Hurricane Comet attack. Was used for "Amphibidor" in Power Rangers Ninja Storm. Voiced by Kyuji Aosora. Metal Ninja Tekkotsumeba : A amoeba Chunin robot, nicknamed, the weakest of Sargain's monsters as he was easily destroyed by the Triple Gadget. But Tekkotsumeba's true power is his assimilation ability as pieces of him fused into 70,000 buildings across the city. Once he gathered enough strength, Tekktsumeba begin to draw the buildings together in order absorb them. Once fully regenerated, Tekkotsuba would be 500 times larger than Senpuujin. Karakuri Giant Gouraijin held Senpuujin off as Tekkotsumeba regenerated, until the Hurricanegers managed to get Hurricane Hawk past Gouraijin and incinerate Tekkotsumeba. Was used for "Skyscrapper" in Power Rangers Ninja Storm. Voiced by Naoki Imamura. Disaster Ninja Kangaroulette : A kangaroo rat Chunin robot with a roulette on his stomach. He was sent by Sargain to ruin the Earth before Spear Six, Satorakura arrives. Depending on where the roulette stops, Kangaroulette lets his victims pick the method of destruction. Kangaroulette was forced to retreat after being beaten by KabutoRaiger, only to return with improvements by Sargain. Once wounded by Thunder Slash, Kangaroulette was scrapped by Victory Gadget and then killed by Karakuri Giant Gourai Senpuujin. Killed again by the combined efforts of GaoKing Sword & Shield and GaoHunter Justice. Was used for "Boparoo" in Power Rangers Ninja Storm. Voiced by Naoki Bandō. Thunder Ninja Unadaigo : A drum-themed Chunin robot, Sargain created him with his research on the Gouraigers to absorb electricity and unleash it with his Space Lightning Taiko Drums. Unadaigo managed to overpower Sky Ninja Shurikenger and the Hurricanegers, keeping them from hitting his weakspot, his lightning absorber. Ikkou and Ishhu attempted to beat him with Taiko style, before assuming Gouraiger form and defeating Unadaigo with their Double Gadget. This ninja was then recreated with a serrated sword weapon. He overpowered Senpuujin and Gouraijin until Shurikenger gave Gouraijin the Kabuto Spear to kill off Unadaigo. Was used for "DJ Drummond" in Power Rangers Ninja Storm. Voiced by Kōichi Tōchika. Love-Sickness Ninja Chupid : A mouse-themed Chunin robot armed with a crossbow. Chupid uses his trademark love arrows on a person, making them fall in love with the first person/thing they saw. Though it seemed non-harmful, Chupid's methods have a long-term effect that would render society asunder. He even made Isshuu Kasumi and Shurikenger fall in love with Nanami Nono. However, Isshu's blind love was strong enough to overcome Chupid's spell, impaling him with Stag Breaker. Windenu summons a Copy Giant to recreate Chupid. He uses his other Ninpou; "Knock-out Arrow", "Wildfire Arrow", and "Missile Arrow"; being killed by Tenkuu Gouraijin. Was used for "Mr. Ratwell" in Power Rangers Ninja Storm. Voiced by Bunkou Ogata. Brainwashing Ninja Jukukinoko : A mushroom Chunin robot who loves Wendinu. He was summoned by Sargain for Wendinu to use in her "Wendinu Cram School" scheme, brainwashing the children into attacking the Rangers. However, once he defeated by the Triple Gadget, the kids return to normal. He was eventually revived by Wendinu via Copy Giant, fighting Gourai Senpuujin until the Revolver Mammoth arrived. Jukukinoko was destroyed by the Revolver Gourai Senpuujin. Sargain pitied his creation's misguided feelings for Wendinu. Was used for "Accordiroom " in Power Rangers Ninja Storm. Voiced by Katsuya Shiga. Gliding Ninja Musasabisutaru : A flying squirrel Karakuri Chunin, created by Sargain without an AI of its' own. Taking Musasabisutaru as a second body, Sargain uses amber-colored crystals to capture people to power the Musasabi Laser and incinerate the Earth. He was able to withstand the Victory Gadget, driving the Rangers away. However, once mastering the Ninjamisen, the Hurricanegers and the Gouraigers use their sonic attacks to disrupt Musasabisutaru's guidance systems before Shurikenger scraps it with his own "Shuriken Sonic" technique. Sargain was blasted out of Musasabisutaru's cockpit as his victims were freed. Wendinu recreates the mecha, with Sargain using a remote control to maneuver his creation to tear down the city, only for it to be destroyed by Revolver Gourai Senpuujin. Was used but not named in Power Rangers Ninja Storm. Voiced by Yoshinori Okamoto. Corrosion Ninja Fushokuruga : Sargain's most powerful Chunin, moth-themed and able to release a corrosive powder from his wing scales. Due to his reforming ability upon being destroyed, all fatal attacks only increase the spread of his powder. The Rangers soon moved the fight to a mountainside where no one would be harmed. But once Shurikenger managed to nearly damage Fusyokuruga's regeneration device, Sargain orders him leave the fight. Fusoyukuruga later resumed his attack, with the Rangers giving a protective antisepic by Gozen to counter Fusoyukuruga's scales, but the spray has a freezing effect when the ninjas applied it on themselves. Shurikenger, who didn't put the powder on, saved them and managed to break Fusyokuruga's regeneration device so the Victory Gadget could blast him to bits as his victims returned to normal. Fusyokuruga was then rebuilt as a giant and killed by Revolver Gourai Senpuujin. Was used for "Goldwinger" in Power Rangers Ninja Storm. Voiced by Masakazu Suzuki. See also *Power Rangers Ninja Storm Monsters Category:Sentai Monsters Category:Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger